


"You did this?"

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00s being annoying little shits, Gen, Q is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "Please tell me we've had an emergency and that's not the training field."She makes a sound like an annoyed cat and her hands dance over the keyboard. One of the drones breaks off and flys over to a small building, revealing familiar two figures crouches under one of the windows, looking through a bag that seems to contain a small armoury.
Relationships: James Bond & Q & Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q
Series: Fictober20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	"You did this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> This one's a little clunky but here we go.

Q ignores the first burst of notifications that come through about an explosion at the training course. The potential field agents couldn't get up to too much trouble on the deserted island with limited resources. He also ignores the next set, until one of the minions knocks on his door with a mug of tea, seemingly a bribe, and a harried expression.

"Sir, R requests that you please call off your 00s." She obviously sees his confused expression, "They appear to be… testing the new recruits." 

He rises to his feet, barely resisting the urge to rub a hand over his eyes, and takes the offered mug, dismissing her with a small smile. R is in the main room, behind the top table, looking about two seconds away from murdering whoever is on the screen she's glaring at. He feels a headache coming up as he steps up beside her, taking in the fires that her drones seem to be monitoring.

"Please tell me we've had an emergency and that's not the training field."

She makes a sound like an annoyed cat and her hands dance over the keyboard. One of the drones breaks off and flys over to a small building, revealing familiar two figures crouches under one of the windows, looking through a bag that seems to contain a small armoury. "Have we had any injuries?"

"Thankfully nothing major but…" she shrugs, raising an eyebrow as the two agents onscreen appear to start debating grenades, and one of the buildings on the other cameras collapses. 

Q keeps most of his attention on the screen as he pulls out his phone, calling James one handed as he tries to down the rest of his tea. His forced calm lasts long enough for his partner to pick up as an explosion to take out several trees, the knot of figures beneath scattering.

"You did this? What the fuck do you think you're playing at? And when did Alec get back from Italy?" 

"Hello Love." 

"Nice to hear from you too, Q."

He can see James' small smile as he leans his head back against the wood of the building, Alec looking round and waving at the drone when he locates it. 

"Mind explaining why you're interfering with an official event?"

"We're improving it." 

"Alec please."

"They're a good group this year, quick reflexes." 

"You are not helping."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
